


Everytime

by MorganaNK



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.No copyright infringement intendedLyrics by A1 (in italics)Angel in bold font





	Everytime

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics by A1 (in italics)  
> Angel in bold font

**…The look on her face as she made her way to the window convinced me that maybe there was some truth in what I had just been told. To say she looked happy was an understatement…**

…'Angel!' my heart cried. 'Angel, Angel, Angel!' I opened the window and stood back to let him enter. He didn't move…

**…I didn't need an invitation, but I didn't want to assume that I was welcome either. All the signs were positive, but I had to be sure…**

…I was puzzled. Why was he hesitating? He had an open invitation to my home.

"Come in."

A look of relief washed over him as he stepped through the window and then shut it behind him. He straightened up and looked me in the eye. Everything around me ceased to exist…

**I was aware of a song playing in the background. Why was it that every time we met the music was so damn appropriate?..**

_'Save me, I've fallen from my destiny,_  
You and I were meant to be, I've thrown it all away   
Now you're gone, it's time for me to carry on,   
But Baby I just can't go on without you by my side' 

He seemed distracted.

"Angel?"

He came back with a shake of his head.

"Sorry."

"It's good to see you."

"You too. I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

He looked me up and down and at once I was conscious of the fact that I was hardly dressed for a cosy night in.

"I decided not to go."

"Oh" was all he said.

"Sit down. Can I get you anything?.."

**…I sat on the edge of her bed.**

**"No I'm fine. Come and sit with me."**

"What's wrong Angel? Has something happened? Is it one of the guys? Is it Giles?"

"No. It's me."

_'Lately, I'm not who I used to be_  
Someone's come and taken me where I don't wanna go   
If I knew, exactly what I had to do   
In order to be there for you when you were feeling low' 

…I felt my hope fade at his words. So that was it. He'd come to tell me he'd found someone new. Of all the things I could have said, the words I heard myself utter were…

**"Tell me," she said softly.**

**"I shouldn't have left you."**

**"Sorry?" Her voice was confused. I guess she didn't expect me to say that.**

**"I shouldn't have left you. All the time I was trying to convince myself that walking away was the right thing, if not for me then certainly for you. That you were so sweet and pure and that you shouldn't be tied to a monster like me…"**

"You're NOT a monster!"

He smiled at my annoyance.

**"I've realised now that I was wrong. Call me selfish but I can't see my 'life' without you by my side. I need you. I hope you still need me to."**

**She didn't reply verbally. Instead her hand cupped the side of my face and she drew me in for a kiss.**

**I paused just before our lips met.**

**"You are sure?"**

**She drew me closer still and her lips met mine with intensity. Her tongue gently forced my lips apart and sensuously explored mine. Her touch. Her scent. Her warmth. It was like coming home.**

**She broke off for a moment.**

**"Has there been anyone else?"**

**I shook my head.**

**"Never. Riley?.."**

…"Never came anywhere close," I breathed and resumed where I'd left off.

_'We can survive it, all the pain we feel inside_  
You relied on me and now I've let you down   
Now I promise you forever I will be the best I can   
Now I know we can revive it, all the love we left   
Everytime I kiss I feel your lips and   
Everytime I cry I see your smile and   
Everytime I close your eyes I realise that   
Everytime I hold your hand in mine   
The sweetest thing my heart could ever find and   
I have never felt this way since the day I gave your love away' 


End file.
